Our invention relates to elevators, amusement rides, cranes, and erection systems, begetting heretofore unheard-of opportunities for the advancement of mechanically interlocked structures and drives for the purpose of translating and/or elevating passengers, payloads, structural components, or entire structures in and of themselves.